Return to the Underground
by lost2darkness
Summary: After a few years Jareth is still brooding over his defeat, while Sarah struggles to live a normal life, until she is reintroduced to the world of the Labyrinth, and new feelings for a long, lost 'friend'. M for sex. 2007-2008 updated last chap and end
1. The Goblin King

_**Dear Reader...**_

**I just recently became a Labyrinth fangirl, and I can't get enough of it. Writing this is pretty much for enjoyment, but also to improve my writing skills -- so that means if you think I could use improvements please let me know! I'm trying to use sophisticated language (and may be failing). Anyways, please enjoy, I hope this story satisfies you.**

**_Labyrinth_ (c) Jim Henson. As much as I wish I owned Jareth, I sadly do not.**

_

* * *

Nearly three years later…_

The crystal remained still, suspended in midair, mocking him. The ball scene played once more, music softly echoing through the dark halls. The pale night's sun cast grey and mauve shadows where what little light could enter. The castle was empty.

Except for the Goblin King.

It had begun with general interest – a girl obsessed with fairytales, when most children her age began to move away from pretending. By now she'd likely changed as well, and had probably dismissed her entire experience through the Labyrinth as a childhood fantasy.

Oh…to be reduced to that. It was an insult really.

"I'm _not_ a childish fantasy…" he growled, to no one in particular, eyeing the crystal once more, watching as he and Sarah danced: her apprehensiveness, as she carefully placed her hand over his, and her trembling as he placed his own hand on the small of her back.

The crystal floated gently, as if a wind from nowhere carried it, taking it further and further from his reach. Frustrated, he called it back to him, to see the point at which she'd seen the clock, and turned to escape. At that moment, he seized the orb and hurled it down to the unforgiving floor. It shattered, the music stopping suddenly to be replaced with the ominous tinkling of glass. The shards landed, broken and scattered on the floor, and glittered in the faint light.

Jareth restlessly left his perch in the throne room and took flight.

* * *

**More to come! I promise! **


	2. Here we go again

"What are you reading this time?"

Sarah glanced up from her novel, her green eyes peering at her step-mother and Toby. She clutched the paper-back volume comfortably, her thumb partially covering the image of a twisted female body graced with translucent wings.

"Just a book," Sarah shrugged, taking her eyes back to the page, reading silently. Karen gave a small sigh, but left Sarah alone with her novel – reading fantasy romance was certainly nothing dangerous.

"Just keep an eye on Toby, I have to prepare dinner." Karen lightly touched Sarah's shoulder, and walked toward the kitchen. Sarah nodded in assent, eyes not leaving the page, while Toby sat, engrossed building an intricate castle of wooden blocks. Sarah glimpsed at him every few minutes or so, noting the change in his castle's appearance. By the time Karen had called them in for dinner, the castle appeared to be quite a feat of architecture, given Toby's rudimentary supplies. Sarah gave a small, nearly silent laugh, as she led her brother to the kitchen. "Seems like I wasn't the only one who learned something there…"

Later that night, Sarah forced herself to return to her homework. Even though reading was considered a good thing, she often found her time was quickly consumed when she'd take up a book. Her shelves, once stuffed with toys, were now overflowing with paperbacks and hard-covers, both new and used. Whatever time she'd have left after working on a rehearsal for one upcoming play or another, she liked to spend reading. As she'd grown older her love of fairytales had not diminished. Instead, she found herself drawn to them even more – only their content had matured considerably.

_What I'd give to live the rest of my life without homework… _Sarah groaned, closing the math book as she reached to turn off her desk lamp. With a metallic click, the garish yellow light disappeared and was replaced with the purple shadows of the tree outside of her house. Grudgingly she extracted the tattered paperback assigned for school, and sighed. After only a few pages she found she was mumbling to herself.

"I wish I could return to the Labyrinth, right now."

Sensing that sleep would soon threaten her concentration, she made her way down to the kitchen for a glass of cold water. The moonlit stairway was eerie, and for a moment, as she glanced at the clock, she thought she had seen an extra number – Thirteen.

"I ought to be getting more sleep…" she grumbled to herself, and quietly crept into the kitchen. A shadow passed by while she was turned, draining the thin glass. Sighing with exhaustion, she made her way up the stairs, watching detachedly as a transparent, glass orb rolled passed her feet, making the sound of a bowling ball across the hardwood floor.

She froze. _Shit._

On an impulse, she ran to Toby's room. He slept curled in a ball, blanket tucked around him in his toddler bed. Thinking she'd imagined it, Sarah closed the door as quietly as she could, then turned coming face to face with a pair of mismatched eyes.

He grinned sardonically. "Good evening, Sarah."

His gloved hand covered her mouth before she could yelp in surprise.

"No need to wake everyone else; let's just return to your room?" He released his hand, and she made her way nervously back to her bedroom, sensing Jareth following her like a shadow. Feeling rather self-conscious, she grabbed a sweatshirt that lay crumpled on the ground and pulled it on. The Goblin King smirked, waiting.

"You're not going to take Toby again are you?" she demanded. Though usually soft-spoken, she'd stand up for things she cared for. It made her all the more interesting.

"No," his eyes became blasé, but a smile played across his lips. "I'm here to take you."

Suddenly the walls of her room collapsed, and she found herself and the Goblin King in the dark, empty halls of the castle. She shivered – her bare feet stung against the cold stone surface of the floor. Moonlight, identical to the light that cast shadows in her own room, spilled across the chamber. The room was bare, save for the rounded throne, where Jareth gracefully splayed himself.

"What? Why?" Surprise and lethargy had rendered her speech rather limited. Jareth played a crystal between his hands once more.

His eyes focused directly at her. He answered coolly. "You just asked…"


	3. Old Game

Sarah forced her eyes closed, inwardly cursing herself.

"_I wish I could return to the Labyrinth, right now!" _

She heard herself say it again, and opened her eyes, half expecting to find herself back in her room, waking from another strange dream. She looked up, once more into the Goblin King's eyes.

"What do I have to do to return?" She forced herself to stand up to him. He stood over her, smiling with a sense of triumph. It made her uncomfortable.

"Well, my dear…" Jareth twirled two crystals in his hand now, as he lounged on the throne. "You've proven already that you can find your way to the center of the Labyrinth. I suppose the only logical way to return, now that you've wished yourself here, would be to find your way _out_ of the labyrinth."

"_Even if you get to the center, you'll never get out again!"_

"Oh…" she breathed quietly, contemplating what to do. She'd made it through the first time, so she could certainly make it back, right?

"You know," Jareth stood suddenly, eyes level to hers, "It's quite a different thing, to escape the Labyrinth. You must first get out of my castle, then the city, the gardens, and all of the traps that you missed the last time. Oh yes, and you must find the _right_ way out, because the Labyrinth has many exits and entries. Not all exits lead home, my dear."

He moved one of the crystals and suddenly a clock stood before him. Like the earlier clock, the numbers read through thirteen. The hands were set at the exact time she had saved Toby, a minute before time would have run out.

"You've got thirteen hours, if you follow the rules." He stopped smiling, a look of bitterness flashing across his features. "The rules have changed my dear…"

"Rules?" Sarah stared incredulously at the clock, as the hands began to move backward.

"Yes, rules." Jareth nearly spat the words. "Last time you received a considerable amount of help, if I remember correctly. The amount of time it took for you to come to the center of the Labyrinth will be the same amount of time you will receive to escape it. So, I suppose that' actually less than thirteen hours."

He moved the hands back further a couple of hours, as he had done in the tunnel when she'd been trying to find Toby.

"And this time, you may only see your friends once, and for only one hour. You may not move from the place you meet them, but you may meet them all separately, so to gain direction. If you manage to succeed, which I highly doubt, you will be released, and no matter what I may wish to do, or what you wish to do, you and your kin will never set foot in this Labyrinth, or see me again. If you fail, you will be mine. Forever."

"That isn't fair!" she exclaimed.

He laughed darkly. "Somehow I expected you to say that. Now hurry on! Your time is running out."

The Goblin King snapped his fingers, and in an instant the room filled with goblins. Frozen in fear, and still wearing pajamas and her sweatshirt her eyes flew around the room. The floor beneath her sank, so she was eye level with the short goblins surrounding her. Jareth began tapping his crop against the cuffs of his boots, as commotion and chaos ensued.

Music started to pour into the room, the goblins still running around. Sarah found Jareth suddenly kneeling next to the fallen floor as his crop graced the bottom of her cheek. He suddenly began singing, as music filled the room.

"_No one can blame you, for walking away_

_Too much rejection  
No love injection_,"

She turned her face from him, and crawled out of the indented flooring.

"_Life can be easy, it's not always swell  
don't tell me truth hurts, little girl  
'Cause it hurts like hell!_"

Confused, she ran from the throne room as quickly as she could; as she sensed that some of the goblins were following her. Meanwhile the music still carried to her ears, Jareth still singing.

"_But down in the underground  
you'll find someone true  
down in the underground  
a land serene  
a crystal moon_…"

The goblins continued to sing and celebrate, as Jareth stopped singing, his eyes following her in the depths of the crystal. The ball scene began once again. This time he watched with a leering smile. This time he would succeed. 


	4. Oubliettes

**Thanks for the reviews! I see a lot of people watching this story too, and thank you to all of you also. **

**As I mentioned after the first chapter, I'd like to be critiqued, so please let me know where I may need improvement, or if there was something I did that you like specifically, I'd like to know. **

**Thanks guys! More will come!**

* * *

The castle's hallways and stairwells were endless. Breathless she stopped at a window, and gazed out at the Labyrinth. She tried to pinpoint a path through the maze, and pulled a pen from behind her ear, writing notes on the back of her hand. From below she could hear goblins in pursuit, laughing raucously. She traversed the hallway, and quickly descended the staircase.

As she passed a room after room, she vaguely noted that the castle was actually quite beautiful, if not for the mess strewn about courtesy of the goblins.

"…and Karen gets upset about _my_ room being a mess…" She laughed to herself in spite of the situation, and kept running. A pair of doors appeared at the end of the stairwell, with two creatures guarding the entrance. Hearing the goblin horde distantly above her she turned her attention immediately to the creatures.

"How do I pass through that door?" Sarah observed them as she spoke. She discerned that they were a pair of sphinxes. Both had lovely, lady-like faces, and tawny-colored blonde hair. Their lioness bodies were lithe and graceful, and they lounged near the door, in such a way she was reminded of Jareth, as he'd sat like some great cat on his throne. A shiver carried down her spine.

"To pass these doors you must solve our riddle." The one of the left smiled, revealing pointed canines, and sat up. The other stretched, back arching.

"If you fail, we will do whatever we can to keep you from crossing the threshold. The Goblin King has ordered everyone not to harm a hair on your pretty head." the other chimed in.

"Yes, usually we'd just eat you…" the first rolled her eyes, and scraped her claws against the stone foundation.

The goblins seemed to be approaching. "Give me the riddle then…" Sarah demanded.

"Very well," The sphinx's voice carried sweetly.

"Mountains will crumble and temples will fall. No man can survive its endless call. What is it?"

Sarah thought for a moment. "May I ask for a clue?"

The other smiled cynically. "You don't have much of it left."

"I don't have much of it left…" Sarah tried to think quickly. Then it struck her – why was she thinking so quickly?

"Of course! It's time!" She shouted.

The sphinxes snarled, and grudgingly allowed her to pass through the doorway. It shut loudly behind her. She took two steps and slipped. She fell through a black tunnel, and screamed as she landed in a pile of moldy, dead grass.

Jareth watched her fall into another of the oubliettes, her face distressed in the crystal.

"I suppose I'll have to fetch her out, won't I?" He laughed from the back of his throat, as the goblins surrounding him cackled.

He appeared before Sarah, as she lay stiffly on the old hay. He watched hungrily as she pulled herself up. Offering a hand, she reluctantly took it, and found herself stunningly close to him. She felt her heart flutter – in fear or excitement she couldn't say. Flustered, she found she had now words.

Jareth grinned derisively. "You might just save yourself the trouble. I could take you back into the castle now…"

"No – no." She stammered, pulling her hand from his in a quick, defensive motion, shaking her head briskly. "I'm going to go home."

Jareth sighed, shaking his head. "Such a pity… call me if you change your mind. It gets lonely down there."

He disappeared as quickly as he'd come. Her hand burned where she'd touched him. He'd left her breathless, and she began to contemplate his words.

_No. I have to go home. I have to, right?_

A few more minutes passed. She could find no door, no hole, to escape.

"I need help…" she said aloud. Biting her lip, she summoned one of her friends. "Hoggle, I need you."

"Sarah?" Hoggle suddenly appeared from the shadows, holding a candle.

"Hoggle! I'm so glad to see you!" She rushed over to him, to embrace her old friend. He shrank back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. Please don't, for my sake."

She stopped, and knelt down. "Why?"

"Jareth gets jealous pretty easy over you," Hoggle rasped, "I don't want to end up in the bog again."

"Oh, ok." Sarah glanced around the oubliette once more. She couldn't find another opening. "Hoggle, I need to get out of this oubliette. Is there a way out, and then could you point me to the nearest exit from the Labyrinth?"

"I could show you the way—"

"No!" Sarah said suddenly. "Jareth said it's against the rules this time. And now I can't visit you again. This will have to be the last time I ever see you if I make it out."

"Damn you Jareth…" Hoggle cursed, and then opened a hole in the ceiling, pulling down one of the many chains hanging from the top of the city. Moonlight filled the oubliette, casting eerie shadows behind the chains. Sarah gave Hoggle a swift, friendly embrace. As she crawled out of the oubliette, Hoggle shouted after her.

"I'll miss you Sarah."

"I'll miss you too Hoggle…" she felt he eyes well with hot tears, before emerging from the hole, pale and iridescent in the light of the moon.


	5. And Worse

**Thank you for your reviews and story-watching! I'll keep it updated.**

**I've also done a little bit of art corresponding to this story. If you're intersted it's at just put 'truro.' before that phrase, and you're good to** go!

* * *

Jareth sat in his throne, his back hunched, as he watched the crystal intently. The goblins lay scattered around him, most of the drunk and asleep, a few mumbling to each other quietly. As she emerged from the oubliette, his breath faltered. She looked like a silvery sprite, into the moon-bathed labyrinth. His tongue touched against the points of his teeth, as he saw her running in so many wrong directions.

A small goblin appeared at his feet and hiccupped. Jareth glare at him, and he gave a squeak, cowering.

The Goblin King spoke in a low voice to the small goblin. "See to it that this place is cleaned up. I want it ready for our guest when she arrives."

"Y-yes sire!" it stammered, its voice high and scratchy. Jareth swiftly disappeared into the shadows. He had been implementing new difficulties throughout the Labyrinth since her last visit. He would not underestimate her this time.

Sarah frantically traveled through the hedges of the maze. She felt fear creeping over her, as she realized that contrary to what she'd assumed, the journey out of the Labyrinth would not be simply retracing her steps. It would be a completely different voyage.

The girl stopped running, and leaned against a wall, breathlessly. The walls of the Labyrinth moved behind her, preventing her from backtracking. She cursed under her breath, and looked up at the sky. Expecting familiar stars, along with the floating orb of the moon, she was disappointed to find that not only were the stars not in familiar places, but that they also moved sporadically, shooting across the sky. It made her mouth open in silent awe. Though she was disheartened at their differences, in the back of her mind she thought to herself that they were quite beautiful. She suddenly found herself imagining someone beside her as they watched the stars. A smile crept to her lips.

"_Time is running fast my love…" _

That voice flowed through her, pervading her senses. Her pulse accelerated. A part of her screamed frantically to move forward, and run away from the crooning voice – the other begged her to stay, and wait for him.

She ran instinctively, where she could find open paths. After a few minutes she found herself in the exact same spot, and pushed against the wall in vain. "Dammit, Jareth! This isn't fair!"

_Ok, let's handle this logically…_ Sarah straightened herself up, and this time did not run, but walked calmly, choosing against her instincts purposefully. Other voices began to drift to her ears, demons flying overhead screeching at her.

"You're going the wrong way!" – "Stop! Turn back while you still have the chance!"

Sarah continued, resolutely. She distinctly remembered Hoggle telling her that false alarms were most common when a traveler was taking the right path. She began to follow the false alarms, and walked more confidently than before – until she found herself falling once more.

"Told you so!" the flying creature's raspy voice faded as she fell into the gloom.

_Stupid trapdoors…_ she landed more harshly this time. With a sigh she sat up, hoping it wasn't an oubliette. In the dim light she could see she had landed in a cramped passageway. Light shone through from what must have been other holes like the one she'd fallen into. Eager to continue, she crawled along. The tunnel seemed to enlarge as she traveled, and she tried to stand. Immediately her left leg gave way – and she realized that she'd injured her ankle.

"Shit!" She sat on the dirty floor of the tunnel, hitting her first fruitlessly against the rock. "Every turn I make! Nothing's going right!"

It was harder than the first – time that much was true. She lightly applied pressure to her ankle with her fingers, and involuntarily made an audible sound of pain. Tempted to stop, she kept crawling through the tunnel. The floor was cold, despite the general heat outside, and Sarah found herself wishing she was wearing what she'd had on her last visit. The jeans were far warmer than the scant pajamas she was wearing now…

The Goblin sat above her, several feet away. The crystal showed the struggling, wounded Sarah, still determined to keep going, despite her sustained injury. Though he found himself admiring her efforts, Jareth was both pleased and perturbed by this turn of events. The injury would slow her down considerably, but her determination both insulted and feared him. She had hardly dwelt on her pain, before pursuing her goal. In his mind's eye he considered that these qualities were actually quite useful to a queen – but no matter. Attention was turned to the matters at hand.

_I need to find a way to distract her again…_

Jareth glanced over to the grate, where the moonlight was illuminating Sarah's path. He began to have his doubts, but quickly resolved to take action. Carelessly he dropped the crystal, as it rolled toward the grate, and fell in.

"Now to wait…"

Sarah saw the unfortunately familiar glass sphere come towards her, and felt sick to her stomach.

"...now what?" her voice was grating, and annoyed. She just hoped she'd be able to run, by some miracle.

The little orb swiftly passed her, and she heard the sound of water rushing before her. A little began to trickle down, and then suddenly the tunnel began to fill. Sarah scrambled, best she could, to stand, and grasped the grate with her fingers.

Now…to wait as the water filled up the tunnel.

_Just be calm, you can swim, just remain calm._

And then she felt something brush against her legs.


	6. Close encounter

**Thanks for the reviews and story-watches! I'm hoping to update as much as I can, but soon time's going to be more restricted. I'll try to write as much as I can though, I promise! **

**Anyways...here's more story:**

* * *

Sarah stifled a scream and clenched her eyes shut, as she held fast to the gate. The water level continued to rise, and she felt herself floating now in the water, enough to easily reach the grate, and hopefully pry it off.

The girl pushed against the grate, and began to panic as it refused to move. The water gradually subdued, but remained at chest level, making her cold and uncomfortable. The thing, whatever it was, nudged her calves again.

"Come on!" she shouted harshly, grasping the grate tightly, and pushing against it with as much force as she could muster. A hinge began to squeal in protest as it was pried loose from her jarring motion. With a yelp of accomplishment, Sarah found the metal beginning to come free.

Suddenly she heard a hissing, high-pitched voice at her feet.

"Good evening m'lady." The creature looked somewhat like a snake; its eyes were mottled gold, split by thin black pupils. A dark forked tongue darted out of its mouth as it finished addressing her. In the darkness Sarah could only make out a vague, somewhat thin outline of the thing.

"Um…hello. Could you help me out?"

The snake-creature seemed to give a contemplating look, as if considering the consequences. "I can take you back to the castle if you so desire, my dear, but his Majesty has strictly forbidden anyone to help you or to actually hurt you – only hinder you." He crooned, as an afterthought, "You do look delectable, 'tis a shame."

Sarah shivered involuntarily, and before she could react, she felt something whip-like encircle her injured leg, and pulled callously. She cried out in pain, and grasped the grate tightly, her fingers turning white at the knuckles.

"Please! Just leave me be then!" her voice came out haltingly, as she continued to throttle the grate.

The snake-creature hissed with delight, pulling with force. "The Goblin King will certainly reward me for this…"

The grate lifted free, and Sarah felt herself being dragged down, now that her hold was lost. Reflexively, she turned to her captor and struck her already throbbing leg with the metal of the grate. She hardly felt the impact, as she heard the metal collide with the thing's tail, making a sickening cracking sound. The creature screamed, and released her. With haste, Sarah limped to the newly opened portal, and pulled herself up with difficulty, her muscles straining desperately. A gloved hand came down to her, and she took it automatically.

"Taking a trip down memory lane?" Jareth spoke irreverently, as she wrung out her wet clothing.

"This isn't the same at all!" she protested, as she squeezed the sweatshirt with emphasis. "This place is horrible!"

Jareth laughed darkly. "The Labyrinth ages with the dreamer. Have you been having very many nightmares my dear?" Then he smiled, his pointed teeth gleaming unnaturally in the moonlight.

"Or…have you been having very, _very_ good dreams?" He leaned against the nearest wall gracefully. His shirt, drawn open, revealed his collarbone and a small glimpse of his chest. His pendant sat stoically, but seemed to emphasize his well-shaped body, and the power it held. Sarah felt sudden gratitude for the darkness, as she felt her cheeks begin to burn.

"Come, come my dear, do you really want to leave this place?" he was abruptly behind her, his breath warm on the back of her neck.

"But-I –" she found herself faltering as he grasped her hand, pulling her closer to him. She flinched, taking in a harsh breath, as he forced her to put weight on her injured foot. Unable to stand alone, she found herself holding on to him for support. Jareth took this as an invitation, and his hands traveled to the small of her back, curving around her waist. His mouth was beside her ear and she could feel the warmth of his words as he purred.

"You're not going to get very far with your leg in that condition…"

"I have to go home. I'll make it – just have to be careful." Her words were short and stunted, but she remained resolute, and refused to bend to him.

"I could fix it you know…" Jareth offered, releasing one arm from her, as he gestured toward the injured leg.

"What's the catch?" She became suspicious, watching a smile play across his lips.

_Always smiling and it always unnerves me…_

"No catch – I don't want you to be lame for the rest of our lives."

"Would you make me start again?" her eyes challenged him.

"Well, my dear, I could hardly allow you to just walk away, but I'm feeling particularly generous tonight. What do you propose?"

"What do you want?" She tried to twist herself away from him. His arm held her fast to him, with no apparent effort.

"I think you know exactly what I want, dear Sarah." She became painfully aware of his presence and power, so close to her. "You're not a little girl anymore."

"I can make it out myself. I don't need your help. I can do it…"

The Goblin King's smile vanished, and he released her so suddenly that she nearly fell again.

"What a pity…" his voice was flat, indifferent. "My offer still stands my lovely one. Come back to the castle, and save yourself the trouble."

"I can't – " she felt sick then, and refused to allow her mind what he was offering her. "I'm going home…" she said it more to herself, than to him.

"That sounded a lot less convincing just now, than it did earlier." He sneered, "suit yourself. But I'll warn you – you have not seen the worst of the Labyrinth, and I cannot force all creatures of the night to submit to my will…"

He disappeared into the shadows, leaving her alone once more.


	7. Misgivings

**Sorry this one's a bit shorter. Hope you all enjoy it anyways. **

**Also -- thank you to my reviewers/watchers **

* * *

Sarah removed her sweatshirt, despite the slight chill that pervaded the night air, and tied it tightly around her ankle to stabilize it, as she continued her journey. She walked gingerly between the imposing walls of the Labyrinth, listening intently for any dangers that might be lurking about.

The moonlit night had not shown any sign of waning, however, Sarah felt as if a fair amount of time had already passed, and resolved to cover as much ground as she could before the sun would come up. Sarah chose her path carefully, trying to make sense of the smudged notes on the back on her hand in the pale darkness. She began to navigate the maze, a vague plan in mind. After a while, she looked over her shoulder and found the castle appeared to be further away than it had earlier. Sarah surprised herself, as her stomach sank. She had expected to be flooded with relief, but found that she remembered bitterly the consequences should she succeed. She would never be able to come to this place again, never meet her friends. Never see him…

Her experiences in the Labyrinth had taught her a lot about herself and the world around her. Even though it was what some would consider a product of childish factors, she felt it had matured her considerably. The magic also remained with her, as she felt different than others her age. She felt out of place among a great number of them, and spent much of her time devoted to either reading or acting – a passion she had not lost, but now seemed more of a hobby. More than anything, she yearned for things she would never admit to herself in her real life. After all, she had believed she'd never have the opportunity to return. Now Toby was safe, and she spent many hours thinking about what Jareth had said, or what had been said of him. She also painfully relived her experiences in dreams, so vivid, she often awoke thinking she was still in the Labyrinth. She was tainted with the magic, and shuddered to think of going back to that tedious life, and being even more mundane than she had been.

She stopped short, coming upon a wall that seemed to be built of fallen rock, less of a real 'wall' but more like it had been the product of a rockslide. With a sigh, she forced herself to start climbing the scattered boulders. She made her way up the pile of stones cautiously, and after only a few feet, began to feel some of them sliding dangerously. Sarah stopped, and sulkily made her way back to the bottom. Even if both her legs were working properly, it would be near impossible to scale the wall, and she worried she'd further injure herself, which would make it absolutely impossible for her to escape.

"Ludo…" she said it, as it came to her mind. She had a friend with an affinity for rocks.

He appeared almost out of nowhere, as if she'd summoned him. He seemed delighted to see her, and she gave him a warm hug, careful not to let him jostle her injured leg.

"Sarah!" He grinned, teeth protruding from his lower lip. "You need me?"

"Yes Ludo. I need your help…" Sarah gestured toward the obstacle. "Can you move those rocks out of the way Ludo?"

Ludo nodded, grunting slightly, and called out to the rocks. They shivered, and slowly began to respond, moving away from each other. She heard a splash, and surprised, saw that there had been a moat on the opposite side of the wall. It was not the Bog of Eternal Stench, but would have been far more difficult to cross had she not had Ludo's help.

The great beast had already figured out that Sarah would need to cross over the waterway, and so he directed the stones in such a way that they could provide an useful means to cross the way. As the last of the stones settled, Sarah stood up and walked over to Ludo to give him a farewell.

"I'm sorry Ludo, I probably will never see you again." She hugged him tightly. He returned the embrace with apparent sorrow.

"Ludo knows, Sarah wants to leave."

Sarah felt her eyes burn. "No Ludo, I just need to go home."

Ludo nodded slowly. "Understand…" He looked pitiful as she stepped carefully across the bridge.

Sarah began to regret her decisions, and walked even more slowly than caution alone would have warranted.

Jareth watched the episode with mixed emotions. She seemed more and more reluctant to leave his domain, even through the ever-worsening hardships.

_I wonder how she'll react to the things I intend…_


	8. Unexpected Visitor

**Ah! The plot thickens! Things are going to get interesting... **

**But rest assured, this is a JS story. No worries!**

**Thanks for reviews/watches!**

* * *

The sky began to change, and the stars started to fade. Sarah felt the dawn as an imminent passage of time, that she was running out of time, and had very little of it to return home.

_And to enjoy the Labyrinth for the last time…_ she smiled bitterly, and persevered as another sharp pain shoot through her leg. Her teeth clenched in pain. She felt completely exhausted, and wanted nothing more than to rest in a warm bed, softness surrounding her.

_Stop thinking about it, Sarah. _She chastised herself, before she was able to flesh out the details of her small fantasy.

She made her way further through the maze, as the sun crept into the sky. She turned to look back once more, and could see the castle, appearing black, with the sun directly behind it. The silhouette seemed imposing, but too familiar to make her glad to be leaving. To her chagrin she wasn't sure whether that ever-present pit in her stomach was a result of fear or sadness. She turned her face away from the castle forcefully, and marched on.

Her progress came slowly and painfully – she began to wonder if she was unconsciously forcing herself to slow down, and felt guilty immediately. She knew she couldn't stay here. She loved the adventure of the Labyrinth, and so many of the creatures in it, but she had to return to her family. Toby needed to grow up with a big sister, right? She couldn't live here.

Finding further movement too painful, Sarah leaned against a wall, and sank to the floor carefully. She tried to soothe her damaged joint, and delicately unraveled the sweatshirt.

"Greetings Sarah..." Sarah lifted her head, and her eyes widened. Before her, a gryphon looked down, eyeing her in such a way that she really, _really_ wish she wasn't injured.

"Hello…" Sarah said tentatively, and then she noticed that someone appeared before her, from behind the gryphon. With a gesture, he made the beast take a few steps back, and sit docilely. Sarah glanced once more at the animal's predatory expression, before directing attention to the man in front of her.

She rephrased that in her mind – this man was no more of a man than Jareth was. She saw similarities between the two immediately: both seemed to have an air of royalty about them, and both were incredibly attractive.

That was, however, where most of the similarities ended.

This one had long, black hair, flowing nearly to the waist, greenish-golden eyes, and wore an outfit that seemed to be entirely black. 'Feline' came to mind as she watched him.

He crouched to meet her eye-level. His emerald eyes ran over her trembling, tired body in a way uncomfortably similar to the gryphon's gaze.

"You are trying to escape the Labyrinth, so I hear."

Sarah nodded, unable to speak.

"I can help you…" his voice silkily suggested. Sarah bit her lip.

"But, Jareth –"

"Jareth doesn't have any control over me, Sarah." His voice was cold, and his eyes frightened her.

"Why help me?" she asked.

He looked away from her, brushing something off of his jacket, as if completely uninterested. "I don't care much for the Goblin King… so I get some satisfaction at seeing him fail."

"Oh…" her voice was so quiet she was surprised that he looked up, and had heard her speak.

"Alvar!" the gryphon stood at attention, and quickly rejoined its master. The man stood, and extended a gloved hand. "You want my help, or not?"

Reluctantly, she took his hand. He pulled her up with slightly more force than nessecary and lifted her onto the gryphon's back.

Dazed, Sarah managed to ask, "Who are you?"

He made a fake smile. "Jaegar."


	9. Confrontation

**Alright! Hope you all enjoy! I'm afraid Ive got too many situation...XD Poor Sarah. **

**Thanks for reviews and faves :)**

**btw: if any of you have become Jaegar fans, I have some origional fiction at fictionpress. Same screen name over there -- if you're interested ;)**

* * *

Jareth anxiously searched the depths of the crystal for that familiar face. She had suddenly disappeared, and he began to pace the throne room with unease. It concerned him greatly that she should be out of his reach. There was no conceivable way that she had escaped the Labyrinth so quickly. 

_Unless… _Jareth swore under his breath, and resisted the urge to kick a goblin that ran past him. His relations with his fellow fae were not terribly amicable – especially among a select few. Even in their incompetence, the goblins were often easier to get along with than the fae.

It didn't really matter who had taken Sarah, what mattered was that he stopped them before they could escape the Labyrinth.

Jareth quickly reverted to his owl form, and took off through the window, scanning the winding pathways carefully. From afar he could see the dark shadow of his adversary.

_Jaegar_. Jareth's owl-eyes narrowed as far as the form would allow. The other fae and he had been at odds with one another for centuries. Jareth found himself hoping desperately that the fae did not know.

_But what know one knew was that the Goblin King fell in love with her…_

Jareth certainly hoped that no one else knew this. At this rate, Jaegar would simply help her finish the Labyrinth, to see him fail. Jareth shuddered to think what might befall Sarah should Jaegar ever discover the true nature of the Goblin King's feelings for the girl. The fae was not a considerate creature, and would attack the weakest of Jareth's attributes. He approached them swiftly, trailing them, while he began to plan his next move.

Sarah sat quietly on the creature's warm back. The strange feather-esque fur was surprisingly soft, and she felt herself fall into a stupor. The great creature followed Jaegar, who walked hastily through the walls. His stance was purposeful, almost angry. He had none of the tranquil traits Jareth seemed to possess.

_I feel strange…_ Sarah mindlessly grasped and released the clumps of the gryphon's pelt, savoring the strange texture between her fingers. She watched her new guide with glazed eyes, mesmerized by the dark hair that flowed with its own breeze, nearly to his waist. _I feel so strange…_

Jaegar stopped abruptly, the gryphon following in suit. Sarah watched him, eyes glossed, as he felt around with his hands, and closed his eyes. He gave a short, audible exclamation of triumph, and beckoned the gryphon nearer to him. The beast followed, and bent its legs several times, its wings beginning to stretch.

"Hold tight Sarah." Jaegar's voice was right beside her, when she felt the gryphon lift from the ground. Sarah, frightened, seized the strange feathers tightly, and held herself close to the animal. It screeched, and she watched, bemused as Jaegar transformed into a cat. Cat might have been and understatement; the grand beast before her sprang through the maze below them was at least as large as she was. To the side, she noticed a while flurry of feathers.

Jareth flew toward Sarah and the gryphon, glaring momentarily at the cat. Jaegar glared back, his eyes held a nasty expression.

Suddenly Sarah found herself on the earth beside Jareth, his body practically on top of her. She cried out, trying desperately to pull away from him. Her mind began to clear, and she looked on with horror as the gryphon began attacking them. Jareth was standing before Sarah could see it happen, and he pushed the gryphon away with little effort. Jaegar had already turned to face them, his eyes glowering. As the two stared at each other, Sarah could feel the power emanating from them. The gryphon sat sulkily behind Jaegar. Sarah struggled to move against a wall.

"Why are you in my Labyrinth?" Jareth demanded, his mismatched eyes deepening.

Jaegar laughed, but his nervousness was evident through the scoffing sound. "What do you think, Goblin King?"

The dark fae said Goblin King in such a way that Jareth's stance seemed to become stiff.

"Get. Out." Jareth said the words quietly, but the force packed into them was palpable.

The gryphon shrieked, standing behind Jaegar; however, the gryphon was Jaegar's only ally. From morning shadows of the Labyrinth, all around them, the goblins began to pour toward their leader. Though the goblins may have been foolish before, they seemed armed with both new weapons and intelligence – it would be far more difficult to escape the goblin army this time.

Sarah's mind began working properly once more, and with fear, she realized she'd have no chance at all of escaping if she stayed. She found herself trying to move ahead, hoping that neither of the fae would notice her absence.

Jaegar was eyeing the goblins with a touch of fear, but mostly frustration. His jade eyes watched them coolly, and he stroked the gryphon's head casually.

"You have less power this far from the castle Jareth. Everyone knows that. The Labyrinth is far more difficult to invade than escape."

"Only for those who know the way…" Jareth spoke tight-lipped. "Now get out, before I have to resort to force."

Jaegar gave a fake-sounding sigh, and grasped the gryphon's fur. "Very well then, Goblin King, but know that you _will_ fail again."

Sarah heard no more, moving in silence between the walls of the Labyrinth. She could feel herself becoming closer to her destination – and was thus more at odds with her self than she had ever been.

And then she heard Jareth's voice and the feet of marching goblins. They were searching for her…


	10. The Little Knight

**I'm working as well as I can on this, but pretty soon the updates are going to be less frequent. I'm going on vacation for four days, then I have school again. I'll be sure to keep writing, but it won't be quite this often. **

**If anyone is interested to know, I continue to post art on my deviantart site. You can get directions on my profile. :)**

**Thanks for your reviews/watches!**

* * *

She ran as quickly as she could, her leg still aching. She let out an inaudible sigh of relief, as she found that she was near the edge of one of the many wooded areas of the Labyrinth – hopefully they'd lose her trail. The trees provided cover from the morning sunlight, and deep within the forest it felt like night once more. The place was silent, in an eerie way. Sarah felt nervous, and watched vigilantly for any sign of another creature. After her new experiences in the Labyrinth, she did not trust that she was safe.

The strange forest sparkled and glittered around her. _At least some things haven't changed_… she reflected, and was relieved to feel this was a familiar setting. A strange feeling of nostalgia began to settle in, and she found herself once more moving more slowly than caution alone would have dictated. Her mind was usually off in this place, and even here, she found herself remembering her last trip to the Labyrinth with fondness. Strange, then, that she should be trying to get out so adamantly, after hours upon hours of daydreaming of a chance to stay here.

_Enough musing Sarah, snap out of it! You know you can't stay here…_ She began her internal argument. Why couldn't she stay?

_You know why, your family needs you, they'd miss you._

But, what if I am happy here? I'm always thinking about this place…

_You weren't paying attention were you? Jareth said you'd be his _forever._ Not the same thing as just hanging out with your friends from the Labyrinth._

Oh. That's a good point.

Sarah pushed on a little more quickly then. Suddenly she stopped, as she passed an unfortunately familiar stump.

_Damn. _Sarah stopped, and sank against a tree, thinking of a way to get out of the forested place. Debating with herself, she decided to try climbing a tree. With a lot of effort she managed to pull herself up onto the first branch of a nearby tree, and nearly slipped. She cursed again, wishing her leg wasn't such an impediment. When she looked up, she saw a great, black cat. Its green eyes stared back at her cynically.

Suddenly it was Jaegar again. She recoiled, and slipped again, his hand catching her wrist, none too gently. She tried to twist away from him, but his hands held firmly.

"If I let go you'll fall and probably break your _other_ ankle. How does that sound?"

Sarah said nothing, and felt defeated.

"You've bee going in circles, obviously. I suggest making all left turns. You'll come to a wall – just feel for a loose brick and a door will appear. Think you can figure that out?"

"Sure. Now can you put me down?" her voice was a bit harsh. She was more guarded this time around him, and wouldn't let him cloud her mind like last time.

He wordlessly dropped her, and she landed softly into the pile of feathers of the sleeping gryphon. He roused, and moodily squawked, before moving and settling somewhere else.

"Move quickly Sarah, the Goblin King is on you trail."

Sarah broke into a run – at least a gait that was as fast as she could manage – and followed his direction. She didn't bother questioning the rule of turning left continuously. The rules didn't apply here like they did Aboveground.

The wall she came to loomed over her, and stretched as far as she could see either way. This time the familiarity made her stomach sink.

_Things are not always as they seem in this place…_

She remembered the worm, and began to run her hands along the wall, eyes closed. She may not have been able to see it, perhaps she could feel it. Her fingers ran against the cold weathered stone, for a long while. Frustrated, she bent lower and turned around, still feeling with her fingers. On what must have been the third time she had turned around, as she felt along near the bottom of the wall, she found at last that the stone was suddenly absent.

Sarah fell into a crouch, deciding how it would be easiest to get through the wall, when she heard the goblins coming after her. She looked at the hole for what seemed an eternity, and realized that the only way out would be to dig through. She needed time to do it – a distraction?

"Sir Didymus, I need you."

As soon as she'd said the words, the small knight appeared with a bow.

"As thou hast called, what duty does my lady charge to me?" Ambrosious cowered behind his master, whimpering. Sarah allowed a smile to creep across her lips, but it quickly vanished – she was running out of time.

"Sir Didymus, I need you to distract the goblins while I dig to the other side of this wall. I wish there was more time – I probably won't ever get to see you again."

Didymus nodded solemnly, and offered a comforting paw.

"Fret not, my lady, I will see that you arrive home safely." He turned to his mount, "Ambrosious, help the lady dig, I will face the army myself!"

And he was off before Sarah could say another word. The sheepdog had already begun to dig furiously at the opening in the wall. Sarah knelt, with her hands sifting the dirt away from the opening. She could hear from afar the sounds of the Goblin Army chasing after the little knight. She was lucky that the goblins were easily distracted.

The hole was barely big enough to squeeze through, but she finally made her way through the small opening, crawling out onto another rock-paved roadway in the Labyrinth. With relief she sighed, and sat against the wall, resting her head. She didn't allow herself to keep her eyes closed too long, and looked down at her hands, covered in dirt. She began to examine herself, and indifferently noted that she was filthy, covered in dirt, and now her sweatshirt was gone, leaving her ankle exposed. She groaned audibly, and forced herself to stand. She felt weak, but continued to move forward. She was running out of time.

She addressed herself wearily. _Come on feet…_


	11. It's Only Forever

**I know this sounds like an ending, but it isnt. I swear I'm going to write more! **

**Just some sort of resolution in case I dont uptdate for a while. Worked on this all night for you guys :) Now I'm off to finish the picture.**

* * *

Jareth returned to his castle feeling defeated. His army had failed to track down Jaegar, and more importantly, they were unable to find and retain Sarah. After hearing the reports of Sir Didymus' intervention in the forests near the great wall he could safely assume that she was somewhere along the other side of that wall. Where, however, he could not say. Jaegar had used his subtle magic well – the Goblin King could only see that cursed ball scene over and over each time he tried to find Sarah in the depths of the crystal. He was hiding her.

Anger flared through him, his aura of magic painfully powerful, causing the goblins nearby to retreat to the shadows as he passed them in the hallways. He walked purposefully toward the same window the Sarah had taken a glimpse from, to write ridiculous logical notes on the back of her hand. The Goblin King gripped the edge of the stone window, hands clenching as he struggled to maintain his stolid expression. He felt sick.

_We must find her before he does…_

Jaegar, meanwhile, waited in the trees for Alvar to return. It hadn't taken long for him to realize an even more powerful way to harm the Goblin King than helping the pitiful human girl defeat the Labyrinth.

He could just kill her.

Jaegar was not usually a creature that enjoyed murder, especially when the victim would be a beautiful girl, but his intentions were to have vengeance against the Goblin King. He would wait for a while. No sense in destroying her now – let Jareth be afraid for a bit longer, and then have his fears be realized. Jaegar smiled to himself, as Alvar returned. Time to set the plan in motion.

Sarah walked in the looming shadow of the wall, hoping desperately that Jareth and the other goblins would be unable to find her. The walkways seemed endless, and eerily empty. She found herself continuously using her hands, instead of her eyes, to find openings within the wall. She began to rely solely on her sense of touch, and after a time, realized that she was actually making fair progress.

She finally turned around, once more, to gauge her distance from the castle. It looked very far away from her now, and the scene stretched out before her was satisfyingly familiar, as she remembered the moment Jareth had shown her the Labyrinth. She felt torn, leaving this place. In her waking hours she longed for it, and when she slept, she was here in her dreams more than anywhere else. Her obsession was noticed by many, and she had become and outcast of sorts for it. She let out an inaudible, wistful sigh, and turned forward again, coming face to face with the gryphon; she could see no sign of its master.

The great creature looked at her critically with its golden eyes, making her quiver with fear, before it made a motion with its head, indicating for her to follow. Sarah obeyed tentatively, staying a good measure behind him. Exhausted, she decided to trust the gryphon, in hopes he'd lead her to the exit of the maze.

Jaegar had a smug smile, as he stalked behind Sarah and Alvar. He sensed they were approaching the edge of the Labyrinth. Soon Sarah would be no longer concealed, and Jareth would watch as Jaegar completed his revenge.

Jareth tried once more to uncover Sarah in the crystal.

She was so close to gate, and with her was that blasted gryphon. Suddenly Jaegar came from the shadows, pinning Sarah to the wall. Sarah turned from him, struggling, and he roughly threw her down.

_He knows.._

Jareth immediately left to confront his adversary.

"So good to see you again, Goblin King…" Jaegar spoke languidly, laughing. His mouth was unnaturally red, teeth tainted. Sarah lay on the ground, only a few steps from the exit. She still had fifteen minutes, but she couldn't move.

"Well, go on then Sarah, go home little girl." Jaegar turned his attention to Sarah briefly before he directed his eyes back to Jareth.

"She's lost a lot of blood Jareth…I'd hurry if I were you."

Jareth did not move, wrath brewing within him. He twitched subtly.

"Sarah, you know what to say to him…" Jareth coaxed, watching her prone form.

Jaegar laughed. "She can't stand up to me Jareth. She can't even lift her head at the moment…"

Jareth stopped restraining himself then, and the Labyrinth seemed alive, wind flowing through the moving passageways with fury. He spoke, quoting an old story, one he knew Sarah had read

"You come to my kingdom with ill intentions. You destroy the peace of this land. You have paid insult to myself and my Queen."

The two stared at each other, neither noticed as Sarah struggled to stand.

"You have used your powers here to harm, and for this you must be punished. You must be forever exiled from this kingdom."

_But what no one knew was that the Goblin King had fallen in love with the girl, and had given her special powers…_

"You have no power here…" Sarah's voice was soft, but she stood, shaking with effort, as she continued Jareth's speech. She clung to the wall. "Be gone…"

Jaegar and his creature vanished without a sound.

Sarah sank to the ground, barely conscious. Jareth came to her side, taking her into his arms; her breath was ragged. He realized with horror that she was bleeding profusely from a wound near the base of her neck.

And there were two more minutes until the clock struck one.

He spoke softly into her ear. "Sarah, I love you."

She turned to him, her face buried in his chest, and murmured to softly for him to hear.

"You still have time to return home, but I don't know if you will survive should you return. I can help you here, but it will mean that you have lost."

She spoke in a muffled tone again, one hand clutching his jacket.

"Sarah, do you want me to take you home?"

"Help me Jareth…" she spoke with enough force to be heard, her voice sounding forced. "Do what you have to."

Her words faded, consciousness ebbing as she spoke.

The clock chimed. She was his – forever.

As he carried her back to his castle, he sang softly to her.

"_It's only forever,_

_Not long at all,_

_The lost and the lonely,_

_That's underground…"_


	12. The White Owl

**Hopefully I'll post at least one more chapter before Monday, when I'll have to go back to school. Euh... then these updates will be few and far between. **

**Hope you all enjoy it. I'm going to make this a long story I think. **

**Thanks for your support! **

* * *

Sarah awoke the first time feeling terrible. She moaned, and tried to stir, but quickly abandoned her attempts, finding it too painful. Gentle hands soothed her, and she stopped trying to move. Her lashes fluttered, but her eyes did not open. She tried to cry out, as she felt the pain at her neck. Everything hurt. Unintelligible to her, a voice carried to her ears, pacifying her.

The second time she awoke, the first thing she did was open her eyes. Her vision was hazy at first, and she felt dizzy as she tried to make sense of the room she was being held in. At the moment she opened her eyes, she was lying on her back, and her mind began to form an analysis: she was in a very extravagant canopy bed. Translucent black curtains fell toward her, fanning out at the edges of a sea of blue silk sheets. Turning her head to one side, Sarah could see a fireplace built into the side of the beige stone walls, flames making pleasant crackling noises in the hearth. Turning to her other side, she could see a massive, open window, and through it the endless maze.

She was back in the Castle.

Suddenly she panicked, and sat upright; instantly she regretted it, and leaned her head against the uneven and obviously decorative headboard. Experiencing vague horror, she turned herself around, and screamed, her eyes meeting the giant face of a goblin.

Jareth appeared immediately and had to restrain his laughter. He attempted to speak in the kindest tone he could, but his amusement did bleed through.

"Sarah, dearest, that's the headboard. There are no goblins quite that large…"

Sarah looked from the giant inanimate goblin's eyes to his, and stared at him with similar horror. She felt pain pulsing through her, but adrenaline kept her from allowing herself to fall back into the soft mattress. The Goblin King approached her languidly.

"Rest, Sarah."

Sarah's chest rose and fell more rapidly as he approached. She watched him, with a wild look in her eyes and listened to the soft sounds of his leather boots on the stone floor. As he traversed the room she found herself sitting straighter, despite the difficulty.

"What happened…?" she spoke before he could reach her. The words stopped him only momentarily, and he reached her bedside, looming over her.

"I have done as you asked. You asked me to help you, and I did."

Sarah vaguely remembered the final moments before falling out of consciousness.

"How long have I been asleep?" Her voice held a suppressed tremor. The corner of Jareth's mouth twitched.

"It doesn't really matter."

"Why?"

"Sarah, you've lost. You failed to solve the Labyrinth in the allotted time. You are now mine, forever."

Sarah was silent with shock. Her lips parted momentarily, and the Goblin King watched as her eyes filled with a myriad of emotions. His hand sat squarely on his hips.

"Well?" His voice was irritatingly sarcastic.

She looked away, staring at the vast window. Her breathing became audible, and she lightly touched her hand to her injured neck.

_Fear me, love me, do as I say and I will be your slave…_

If only she'd accepted _that_ offer. "What does that mean?"

"Well what do you think, Sarah?" His voice was derisive.

She turned too quickly to face him, causing pain to rise from her wounds. She bit her lip. "I don't know! You make up these stupid rules! Leave me alone!"

"You asked that I come and take you away."

"No!" She protested, "I _wished_ I could return to the Labyrinth. Rest assured, it wasn't to see _you_."

Jareth gave a low, barely perceptible growl. "I have been so generous to you! I have saved your life!"

"Saved my life?" She was shouting now, her voice reaching a new pitch. She clutched the slippery sheets in pain. "If you had never brought me here I wouldn't have almost died!"

The Goblin King narrowed his eyes, speaking in a quiet tone. "If you'd never wished yourself here, than I could not have taken you. This conversation could go one quite a long time, my dear. I could argue that had you never wished your brother here three years ago, none of this would have occurred."

Sarah resided into silent defeat, and bowed her head, exhausted from her efforts. She closed her eyes, trying to not think about her situation or the pain that seemed to prevalent throughout her body. A gloved hand graced her shoulder, tenderly drawing the hair from her face.

"Rest, Sarah."

His voice was commanding and harsh. Sarah set her face and grudgingly lay down. Jareth's hands lingered on her face as he helped her settle, drawing the bed-covers up to her shoulders. She turned from him, her back facing him, and stared blankly at the window once more.

She could hear him exit, his footsteps echoing faintly against the stone floor, and quickly fell asleep.

Light from the crystals floating to form a strange chandelier illuminated the dark room faintly, suggesting Sarah's sleeping form. A white owl perched itself near the window, and watched her chest rise and fall gently. It stayed there throughout the night.


	13. Amusement

**Probaby my last update for a while now cries SATs, finals and other busy stuff is coming up. I'll try to update soon, but can't promise anything. **

**Thanks for all of your support!**

* * *

A week passed. Sarah began to regain her strength more quickly than she'd thought possible, and though she saw little of Jareth, she could tell that his presence was prevalent throughout his kingdom. Goblins would come, whenever she wished for something, and see that she was taken care of. Her tattered pajamas were replaced at first with a simple, white gown, of silky material which was built like a slip, though it was certainly more supportive. She was well fed, and enjoyed a variety of delicious soups and stews. She admitted to herself, sheepishly, she hadn't thought that goblins could be so productive. The little goblins that came to care for her did not speak to her, and worked quickly, as if they desired to leave the room as soon as they could.

Then one day, Jareth strode into the chamber. His attire was entirely formal: a black, nearly floor-length cloak, with a wide brim, a white laced shirt, and his signature form-fitting pants and black boots. His gloved hands delicately balanced two crystals. His eyes met hers with a strange intensity.

"You are feeling better, I assume?"

Sarah watched the crystals dance along his hands. "Yes, actually, I am."

He smiled, but it wasn't entirely pleasant. "Good."

Suddenly the two crystals disappeared, and he snapped his fingers. Two goblins appeared at the Goblin King's feet.

"I guessed as much." She felt a strange pang in the pit of her stomach as her eyes met his. His voice held its usual sarcastic tone. "So I think it's time you stopped laying around all day. Get dressed, and meet me in the throne room. These two will help you."

He was gone suddenly and she looked curiously to the two goblins summoned for her. One handed her a small pile of new clothing, which she took gingerly. They immediately stepped away from her, watching her patiently, and keeping their distance. Their eyes were wide, as they stared at her.

"Um, do you guys mind turning around while I change?"

They looked at each other, shrugged, and turned around. Sarah hurriedly clothed herself in the nearly floor-length gown, which proved to be rather more ornate that she'd have liked. There was surprisingly no mirror in the room, so she had to assume that the flowing purple and white gown was suitable. Perplexed at Jareth's choice for of garments, and bored of staying in the strange goblin bed, Sarah decided to follow the goblins without a fuss.

They somewhat impatiently led her through the winding towers, until they reached the throne room.

There were dozens of goblins lounging about, and though the place was far cleaner than usual, it did not appear to be an appropriate room for receiving other royalty. Jareth lounged on his chair in the same manner he had when he'd announced the new game. She suppressed a sudden urge to slap the mocking grin from his face.

"Sit, Sarah." He gestured to his lap, and the goblins cackled around him.

"No thank you, Goblin King." Her voice was strained. He was humiliating her. She clenched her hands.

He laughed. "But you're looking so pale, my dear."

Sarah stood, resilient. "I'm feeling quite well, Jareth."

Jareth narrowed his eyes in mock anger. "Now, now my love, you may only call me by name in private. Address me as 'Your Majesty'." His tone made her feel like a child, "And since you will not sit with me, I suppose you shall kneel." This time he motioned to the floor beside him. A cushion had been added to the room, at the foot of the throne.

Sarah shot him a spiteful glare. "Of course, Your _Majesty_."

She lightly made her way across the room, her head held high. As he flaunted her failure, the goblins made obligatory laughter. She felt humiliated, but sat down as gracefully as she could on the cushion.

She felt his fingers touching her hair, then trace along her jaw. She closed her eyes tightly, holding her poise with every fiber of her being. She wasn't going to give him gratification so easily.

"You don't know how amusing I find this, do you Sarah?" he drawled, forcing her to face him, as she opened her eyes. She breathed vehemently.

"I think I have an inkling." Her voice was dejected. "What else do you need Your Majesty."

He gave grimaced, then laughed again – this time it wasn't imitated by the goblins, who had begun their usual routine.

"The question I, dear Sarah, not what I need, but what I want…"

"…_what I want…" _

He had lingered on those words, his voice becoming softer, hushed to her ears – spoken like a lover.

She shook her head. _No._

A somewhat unpleasant smile crept through his features, and as if he read her thoughts, he breathed: "Yes…"

…_I shall do whatever amuses me…_

Sarah turned herself from him forcibly, and crouched lower, trying to avoid his hands. Complacent, Jareth allowed the usual chaos to ensue, as he habitually glanced to his new ward. Eventually he became bored with the goblins, and stood up, grabbing Sarah's hand, and pulled her to her feet gracefully. In an old-fashioned manner he offered his arm, and perplexed, Sarah obliged him, looping hers into his.

He leaned toward her, his breath warm against her neck and ear.

"We have much to discuss…"

And he led her swiftly through the hallways, back to the bedchamber.


	14. New Game

**Well, some of you are (kind of) getting your wish! I think...Basically I'm changing the rating to 'M', to be safe. **

**This is only the first of more, similar scenes. evil grin **

**So: Warning: if you are highly offended by sexual implication, action, fore-play-esque material, please don't read this chapter! **

* * *

Sarah sat, unmoving, in a somewhat uncomfortable chair in the bedroom. The window allowed an enormous expanse of sunbeams to enter the room, flooding the chamber with pale light. The silk of the bed almost glittered enticingly, and she forced her eyes away, meeting _his_ eyes instead.

"You've flaunted your victory, Goblin King, what else do you want?" her voice was harsh, and she protectively crossed her arms across her chest. He grimaced, and began to come nearer, in such a way she felt she was being stalked.

"There is quite a lot that I want, dear Sarah." She felt his gloved hand touch her tresses gingerly, and watched him warily. "I'm sure by now you've realized that."

"I may have lost," her voice was strained, by humiliation, anger, and something Jareth could not name. "But you have no right to use me."

"Oh, that's right – what was that phrase?" He laughed, sarcastically, "_You have no power over me!_"

He pulled her up to him, and she felt sudden shortness of breath. His lips lingered near her ear, his breath warm. "…well I do now."

_Just fear me, love me, do as I say, and I will be your slave._

Sarah glared at him, but her own hunger could not escape her eyes. She felt a smile come onto her face.

"Funny you should say that. Because same goes for you – doesn't it?" her voice was low, sultry.

"Ah," Jareth made a purring sound, smiling at her. "We seem to have made a new game, my love."

He stood behind her then, _as if by magic_. She scoffed, and he gave her an audible grin.

"You're move, dearest."

She turned, leaning into him, speaking in a whisper. "My _pleasure._"

Before he could respond, Jareth found himself grasping at nothing, as she jumped away from him.

"Cat and mouse – ?" Jareth lunged at her as Sarah began to realize her actions had certain consequences. With impossible speed she was pinned to the hard surface of the floor, the pressure biting against her where the contours of her body were closer to the surface.

He playfully nipped near her ear. "Your turn…"

She tried to shove him away from her, placing her hands squarely against his chest, rolling them to place her above him.

"Not so fast, Sarah." Jareth rolled them again, once more holding her against the floor, this time holding her arms against the ground. She struggled futilely against the inhuman strength of the Goblin King, trying to contort her arms. He growled, laughing, and suddenly released her. She sat up immediately, shaking.

"Now this – _this_ – is amusing!" He was kneeling on the floor beside her, obviously pleased with himself. He tapped a gloved finger against his chin, in false contemplation.

"No, I suppose amusing isn't quite right, is it dear?"

Sarah, panting, watched him, bewildered. She held herself tightly, afraid to abandon her senses to him. The power brewed in the room with tangible intensity.

"What would you call it?"

She scoffed, trying to sound brave, while still locking her legs against eachother.

"Annoying…" she muttered.

His smile faded at that. "Seems more…frustrating, infuriating…" he leaned closer to her. "…maddening…."

He took hold of her chin, gently stroking her face.

"My turn…" her voice was soft – and so was his.

"Yes, it is…"

She shoved him back, and leapt onto the bed, leaning desperately against the hideous headboard. Like a bird of prey, he swooped upon her suddenly, landing gracefully between her suddenly spread legs.

His right hand gently touched her knee. She shuddered.

"I _do_ miss a good game…" he hummed, the room seemed to move with him, flowing rhythm in the breeze.

She felt his free hand reach to her hair, twisting her head back, slightly, and in typical Jareth style, sang a snatch of the song he had been when she'd tried to run from the castle.

"_Everybody plays the game,_

_Nothing ever hurts again."_

Sarah grasped the hand that held tightly to her exposed knee, digging her fingers into his skin.

"_Wanna go Underground?"_

Catching the obvious implications, she laughed, attempting to convince him that she was totally unaffected by his advances. The desire showed only a little through her determined features.

"Not yet Jareth…"

He smirked. "That's _Your Majesty_…in case you've forgotten." She felt his hand creeping higher on her leg, and resisted her body's natural reaction.

"Good things come to those who wait…" her voice was tempered, barely. She added, "Your _Majesty_."

She drew out her words.

Jareth brought himself closer to her, faces nearly touching. " It's good to be King, did you know? I usually don't have to wait…"

He made more progress beneath her dress. Her skin burned where the velvet of the gloves made contact with her unconcealed skin. She involuntarily trembled, feeling suddenly warm. A small sound escaped her.

"It's still your turn…." She felt his fingers dig into to skin of her inner thigh as he spoke, and released a suppressed breath of air, warmth flooding through her once more. It felt akin to pain.

"Give up, Sarah?" he coaxed her head further back, revealing her neck. Her eyes fluttered as his hand held fast to her hair.

"No…" she sighed, unable to say more, as she tried to recollect herself with difficulty.

"Of course not – defiant until the end, as usual, my dear." He sighed and released her, suddenly not touching her. Her head hit against the headboard, and she slumped in the bed, legs still open.

He stood beside the grand bed now, and realigned his coat. He tilted his head, mockingly, and smiled.

"And I thought it would be so much more difficult…such a pity…"

She sat up, startled. "_What?"_

"It appears I've won again Sarah. Two for three…"

She lifted her head boldly. "Game's not over yet _Jareth_."

He brushed himself off. "I'm calling a time-out for now, if you please…" he nonchalantly helped her up, reordering the ruffled dress.

"We still have much to discuss…this time I'm serious."

* * *

**Agonizing isnt it? -- **

** 3 l2d**

** I did it for the Lulz!!! **


	15. Dream or Nightmare

**Thank you all so very much for the reviews and support! I'm glad you're all enjoying the story. **

**As I said, things will be slowing down from here on out, but I WILL continue to post, because you all deserve it, and because I like writing it! **

**Enjoy...**

* * *

They moved to the other end of the chamber. Jareth pulled a chair seemingly out of no where, gesturing for her to sit. She did so obediently, still feeling strange after their, "game". After she had made herself comfortable, he sat as well, in a chair across what appeared to be a short game table.

"I really did intend for us to talk."

Sarah gave him an incredulous glare. "Oh, really?"

Jareth composed himself, "Yes. Indeed."

"What is there to talk about?"

It was his turn to appear skeptical. "Don't you care about what your life has become here? Haven't you been wondering about your family, friends— anything Aboveground?"

"Yes." She let her eyes wander to the patters on the table. It appeared to be a more complicated game than chess. "It's why I worked to hard to get back. What would they think happened to me?"

Jareth gave an elegant shrug. "What would you like them to think, dear Sarah?"

Sarah worried her bottom lip. She had gotten one wish: to return to the Labyrinth. But she wasn't able to go home at all…was she?

She spoke after a long moment of contemplative silence.

"You've won, Goblin King. Under what terms must I abide?"

He eyed her with scrutiny. "What do you mean?"

"You said that if I won I'd never see this place again, or see you, or any part of the magic of the Labyrinth. What happens now that you have won?"

"As I said," he spoke softly. "You are mine, forever."

"But- that doesn't mean I have to be _here_ all the time then, right?" Sarah's eyes gleamed with possibility. "I could spend some time in both places – but still belong to you essentially…" she added the last quickly, hoping to appease him.

"I suppose that _is_ a possibility, isn't it?" he replied sulkily. "But I want you here more than what might be considered 'normal' for you to be always coming and going."

Sarah thought rapidly, grasping at any strategy she could. "What if I spent my nights here, and my days there?"

Jareth nodded, though he seemed distant, reflecting on the situation.

"I will consider it – temporarily at least." He shot a glance back at her. "I'll need your cooperation for it to work, my dear."

She nodded eagerly, smiling. "That sounds fair."

He laughed a bit cynically at that. "Fair? Hardly. I won, and I'm sacrificing a lot for your wishes."

He strode to the window, leaning partially against it, facing away from her. "I will alter time again, so it will be as if you have simply awakened in the morning. Eventually I will want you here more than twelve hours at a time though…"

He finally led his eyes back to hers. "Sarah, the sun is going down."

She nodded vaguely, murmuring something softly. Jareth seemed to have heard her, and appeared behind her chair. She stood, and turned her head slightly. His face hovered inches from hers. It was quiet in the room, and the Goblin King snapped his fingers, the crystals suddenly emitting a soft glow, and hummed, almost musically. His gloved hand graced her cheek and she lifted her chin in response.

Silently the two made their way across the room, with painfully slow progress. Sarah noticed in the back of her mind that the room darkened, the light moving with equal unhurried retreat. The humming crystals steadily became brighter, like many moons floating above them. Sarah could not help but watch them, as she had ever night she'd been bedridden. Their glow seemed to be alien and a comfort all at once.

Just like the hand that applied slight pressure to her shoulder.

"Rest, tonight Sara…I will see you again soon."

He pulled her face gently toward his, gracing her forehead with a tender kiss. Then he vanished.

* * *

Sarah awoke the next day, light streaming into the room. She groaned, and rolled over, and pulled the pillow onto her head, trying to evade the sunlight. A loud knocking pulled her from her half-dream state, as she heard her dad's voice.

"Sarah! Get up! You'll be late for school!"

She sat upright, eyes wide with shock. She frantically looked around the room, in disbelief.

_Was it a dream?_ She hurriedly dressed, and prepared for school, mind buzzing, as she remembered the night, too real to be a dream….

"Sarah, you look awful, what's the matter?" Karen handed her a glass of orange juice, which Sarah took half-heartedly.

"Nothing." She said, eyes bleary and strange, "I just didn't sleep too well…"

Karen tsked, as she helped Toby with his breakfast. "Too much homework?"

Sarah nodded, "Yeah, something like that."

She drove to school in a daze, which perpetuated throughout the school day. At least three times, she had found herself doodling random sketches of fairies, or a strange looking man, with wild hair…

She shut her notebook, making a clap loud enough that the desks next to her casually glanced at her. Sarah nervously opened her book to a clean page, promising herself to rip out the last one after class. The entire day passed as a blur – even more so than usual. At home she couldn't focus on her assignments, and continually stared at the window, watching the sun slowly recede into the skyline.

If it wasn't a dream he'd be coming for her soon.

She was excited, and disbelief. She laughed to herself, realizing that it felt more like a dream here, at her home in the real world, than it did in the Underground. She pulled her hair back from her face, tying it in a loose bun. A few strands fell haphazardly, and some escaped tendrils framed her face as she tried to finish her homework.

As the sun disappeared the room seemed to change. She glanced around, trying to see what had become different, but the change wasn't visible. It was just _there_.

"Good Evening, my love…"

Sarah knew the voice, and she felt herself shiver – a strange mix of fear and pleasure. The voice purred.

"The day has ended. Night has come…and now you're mine again."

She grinned at the darkness. She lifted her head, in mock challenge.

"Do your worst, Goblin King…"


	16. Hypocrite

**Sorry for keeping all so long without an update XP I've been reading some fanfics, and trying to keep up with this one, but I have to admit Jareth is a somewhat difficult character to keep from straying his characteristics. I'm sorry for the repetitivness here too.**

**Anywho, seems that Jareth still has some sore feelings, and all the angst isnt done yet. Hope you all enjoy.**

**Diclaimer: I could only _wish _to own Labyrinth, but it all belongs to Jim Henson & Co.**

* * *

"Do your _worst_?" His mouth curled into a twisted grin. "I thought you learned long ago that you must be careful what you wish for, little girl."

She felt him wrap his arms tightly around her, shuddering as her own body tightened in anticipation. His fingers trailed across her back, drifting lower, making her tremble.

"Someone's eager…" he commented, coating his words in a velvet caress. He drew back, frowning. "Perhaps a bit…too eager."

Sarah's room had disappeared – she had not taken notice of when the rooms had changed, and felt disoriented. The sense that she was dreaming had still not worn off, and she felt both more liberated and detached. As Jareth released her she felt cold and suddenly regained her composure.

"This wasn't all a dream…" her voice began hollow, but fleshed out as she spoke. "I didn't dream any of it, it's all real!"

Jareth grimaced, and spoke quietly. "Yes, precious thing, everything is real…"

"But-" She cut herself off, and looked around the chamber. The night was cold, and she found herself, once more, in the throne room. Goblin snored peacefully in the moonlight, scattered across the stones. The Goblin King motioned for her to follow him. Taking his hand, she carefully stepped over the small creatures, and left the familiar throne room.

Now, in a hall with no windows, everything was black. Sarah could not see anything, and held tightly to his gloved hand. He walked with an infuriatingly slow pace, setting her nerves on edge in the dark hallways. She found both hands clasping his arm, and drew closer to him. His free hand held her possessively, clutching around her waist.

He vanished, and the room remained veiled in darkness. She clutched herself protectively.

"Jareth?" She tried to sound irate, but was unable to mask her fear. "Jareth where are you? What's going on?"

His voice was everywhere, and at the same time whispering in her ear. "I have not finished with you Sarah…I do not like to lose."

She tentatively took a step, and stumbled, realizing that she was at the top of a staircase.

_Oh no…_

"Oh, yes…" his voice was grating and he laughed. "Watch your step Sarah …I'm sure you'll eventually find this room familiar."

It was the Escher Room. And it was pitch black.

"How am I supposed to get out of here?"

"You aren't. But I suggest we play a game. If you can find me before morning is up, then you can return home for the next season. If you fail then our day and night deal will last for one more week, then you will be forced to remain with me for as long as I see fit."

She scowled. "Why do we have to keep playing these games?"

He made a sound of mock disappointment. "I thought you _liked_ games, Sarah – or do you just like them when you win."

"Hypocrite…" she whispered harshly, knowing full well that he would be able to hear her. "Thirteen hours?"

He laughed. "No – that's far too easy. Try thirteen minutes."

_Bastard_.

Sarah cursed silently, and began to navigate the room with as much care as she could. After about five minutes she was had only manages to make it down one staircase and up another. She had come no closer to finding the Goblin King.

Her mind began to work now, instead of her feet. These things took imagination…

This time, as she found a ledge, she crept closer to it, and leapt. A pair of arms encircled her, and she laughed. A smile spread across her face. _I win_.

"I win…" She mumbled, turning over. Her father raised his eyebrows, and continued to shake her awake.

"Sarah – you'll be late for school, get up!"

She opened her eyes, bleary, and squinted against the harsh sunlight. "Okay, dad, I'm awake!" _Sheesh. _

Frustrated, and realizing she was running out of time, she skipped her shower, and hurried downstairs in a slightly messy outfit. She gave Toby a kiss before grabbing something to eat, and headed to the garage.

As she drove to school, she let her mind wander. She kept waking and sleeping – it was really starting to annoy her. What was dreamed, and what was real? At least today she felt clear in the head. She watched, detached, as an owl gracefully passed in front of her car. _Funny…owls usually aren't out this time of day._

The rest of the week remained completely normal for her. She had no dreams that she could remember, but an owl seemed to have found a nest in a tree beside her room. Toby named it 'J'.


	17. Prince

**Sorry for the long wait -- I've had a lot of stuff to do for school (I'm staying up late just for this actually XP)**

**Jareth is getting pretty pissed off at me -- I gave the Phantom a sex scene only five chapters in, and its been seventeen for him and Sarah hasnt accepted the sex thing yet XD. **

**Jareth: --glares--**

**Me: Get over it. Erik never got any love -- I'm sure you've had your ladies before Sarah. Besides, I'll make it really special, eh?**

**In other news: I will definatley be keeping this fanfic going, but I have no idea _where_ it's going. I'll be posing images that I've done to correspond to the fanfiction in my profile should anyone like ogling pictures of Jareth. **

**And...THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT. I read and adore every single review you guys post. I wish I wasnt so busy, because every review makes me smile or laugh. Thank you for your reviews, faves, story alerts, ect. **

**(p.s. on some weekends I become bored with my life -- I love fanfiction )**

**Sculder the Goblin Queen - well you're done waiting until next time. At least you didnt try calling Jareth a poopy-head...I think you'd get some Eternal Stench time for that XD**_

* * *

Soft arms, enfolding her. She moaned, eager, anticipating. Soft lips met hers, and she felt as if she were falling. _

_No, no don't…no,_ she tried to wish herself back to sleep, back to the dream. She could feel her body slowly waking up, the sun peering in, even under her closed eyelids.

It was a Saturday, and somehow she'd managed to wake up at 8:30 am. Disgusted, she covered her face with the pillow, fruitlessly trying to fall back into the caresses of her dream. She was just frustrated now, and sulkily made her way downstairs. Toby greeted her sleepily at the top of the staircase. Gently, she lifted him into her arms, so she could carry him over the baby-gate. Her mind still lingering on the dreams, Sarah walked slowly down the staircase.

"Good morning sleepy-heads!" Karen came toward them, giving Toby a kiss, and smiling at Sarah. "How was your night?"

Sarah yawned. "Pretty good."

Karen nodded, and returned to the kitchen. Sarah bent down to release her little brother, who ambled into the kitchen, as if mimicking her tired movements. Sarah smiled weakly, and sat down at the table, still feeling a dull ache from her dream. Her hair fell haphazardly around her face, forcing her to pull it back into a sloppy bun.

"How did you sleep last night Sarah?" Karen handed her a plate with two almost perfectly round pancakes. Sarah found herself with a very healthy appetite, and ate them quickly. Toby was still poking at his as she finished. Sarah could only laugh as he gave her a woeful glance.

"Full…" he sighed. "My tummy hurts."

"Okay, Toby." Sarah took both her plate and her brother's to the sink as Karen approached her.

"I know this is sort of last minute…" Karen started, and Sarah gave a knowing smile.

"I don't mind babysitting tonight. I don't have any plans."

Karen smiled genially. "Wonderful. Your father and I really appreciate it."

Sarah finished scrubbing the dishes. "It's alright with me. I love spending time with Toby."

"Actually…" Karen glanced at the calendar. "..I think we have to be gone for most of the day. Would you mind taking Toby to the park?"

Sarah shook her head. "Not at all. You guys have fun."

Karen nodded, then kissed Toby on the forehead.

A few hours later, Sarah found herself walking along the edge of the creek, little brother in tow. Over the last three years his hair had grown a few inches, and has hair had changed – it held a strangely familiar white-blonde hue.

"Sarah! Look! J!" Toby pointed at the owl wildly.

"Hush, Toby!" Sarah gently chastised him, "Don't scare him away."

_Though I doubt it'd make any difference_. She thought, somewhat bitterly.

_Swirling gowns, so many colors, but everything's so hazy. She was searching the crowd desperately, watching for the flash of blue or frost-blond. Why those colors? Then she remembered. He was there, then gone. _

_She weaved through the dancing couples, careful to avoid stepping one another billowing skirt. Every masked face stared at her, mischief dangerously glittering in their eyes. She was suddenly swept into his arms, spinning, lost in the world of glitter, pearls, and crystals. _

_Afraid as another couple neared them; she drew closer, causing him to hold her tightly against him. She allowed herself to lean against his chest. _

"_My queen…" _

_He breathed the words into her ear, and she tightened her grip on his shoulder. Eyes met his, frightened._

"Sarah!" Toby's voice broke her involuntary daydream. Her eyes snapped to where he'd fallen, and probably scraped his knee on the playground. Sarah hurriedly ran to her brother, gently trying to calm him. She gave his knee a gentle kiss, and he ran off to play again.

She glanced back to the bench where she'd been seated, and saw the same owl perched lightly on the branch above.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" She growled.

_Not at all…_

Sarah shivered, even under the layers of her coat and sweater. Toby watched her with an eerie countenance. As she met her brother's eyes realization hit her so suddenly she nearly cried out.

She no longer tried to convince herself that the Labyrinth was a dream – she had accepted its reality by now – but she wondered why Jareth so often was sending her back home. Why would he have allowed her all of these opportunities to return?

_He wants Toby,_ Sarah could tell that her brother heard Jareth's voice as clearly as she had. In a moment, she could see how the little boy's features seemed to mirror Jareth's, almost unintentionally. His eyes, wide and crystalline, gave her a perplexed expression. He came to her side, and met her gaze expectantly.

"You hear him?" He asked, hopefully. "You hear the King, too?"

Sarah felt dizzy for a moment, and was glad she was seated.

"Yeah, I hear him Toby."

His eyes brightened impishly. "He says I'm a prince! And you're a queen!"

"Really?" Sarah feigned excited interest to mask her horror.

Toby nodded energetically. "Yeah, an' he's got a castle and everything! When will we go?"

"I don't know, Toby…" her voice was soft. She saw the sky began to darken. It was likely to rain soon. She clenched her eyes closed, and stood a bit unsteadily.

"Let's get out of here before the rain comes in." She gave a weak smile, and held hands with him the entire walk home. A white shadow followed them – and it did not escape Sarah's notice.

Several hours later, Sarah had managed to convince Toby to sleep, regardless of his complaint that she refused to recount the story of the Labyrinth. Stressed, she retreated to the bathroom to take a scalding shower. After the water began to run cold, she forced herself to leave the glass-encased stall.

"You're looking lovely, dear Sarah."

"You-!" She protested, pulling a towel to cover her as quickly as she could. Jareth chuckled, leaning arrogantly against the blue-tiled wall of the bathroom.

"You didn't expect me to forget, did you?"

She grimaced at his smirk. "How could I?"

"I suppose I'm not an easy thing to forget…"

Sarah scowled. She glared at him beneath her dripping tresses, which were plastered savagely against her skin.

"Leave him alone, Goblin King. Leave Toby alone."

Jareth winced. "I wish I could, I really do…"

"Liar." She spoke through clenched teeth. Jareth began to move closer to her. His face was inches from hers.

"No, I'm not." He pulled some of the most volatile strands away from her face. "I wish I didn't have to make you so defensive towards me."

He casually began to dry her hair with a towel he'd found on the rack behind him.

"You see, you're the first to ever succeed in completing the Labyrinth. As I'm sure you've realized by now, it has left a lasting impression on him…"

"You can't take him…I won him back."

Jareth nodded, raking his fingers, still gloved, through her semi-dry hair. She felt a tingling sensation as he spoke.

"No, I can't. But I'm afraid he'll never be happy with this life, in the mortal world. Take yourself for an example. You only spent thirteen hours of your life, at the age of fifteen within my Labyrinth, trying to oppose its magic. Your brother was in my court for the same thirteen hours, but he was only a baby. You cannot deny my influence on him, intentional or no."

"I won't wish him to you…" Sarah muttered. She felt sick and needy at the same time. His caresses had moved beyond her hair, and his hands now touched the bare skin of her back.

He suddenly turned her around to face him. "It would be better for you both if you would…that is all I will say. But now –"

He snapped his fingers and the room darkened. Sarah clutched the towel, deciding if she should be more angered or afraid.

" – time to resume our games…"


	18. Jareth

**Happy Valentines Day! Well, I had a surprisingly nice day today, and I've been planning on uploading soon...so here it is! **

**Excuse the fact that the cheese is oozing from this chapter ( aka beware extreme girly - lovey cliches and fluff...oh dear god!) **

**Thank you reviewers! I give you all virtual chocolate and magic peaches on this happy day! **

**A word from Jareth: SCORE!!**

* * *

"What the hell, Jareth!" Sarah tried to mask fear with anger. Anxiety gripped her. She was alone, in the Goblin King's Castle, and was wearing only a towel. The corridor they now stood in was dark, save for the flickering torches every few yards – but their fires were not sufficient for warmth. Sarah glanced around, taking in the high ceilings, and seemingly endless appearance of the passageway.

"It's 'Your Majesty' in case you've forgotten…" his voice lilted a little, but Sarah was too frightened to let it bother her.

"Why do you keep doing this?" she demanded, shivering as the cold air began assaulting her through the damp towel, and clinging to her hair. The frigid air made her tighten her arms around the flimsy towel.

Jareth approached gracefully, and gently brought her body close to his, his arms encircling her. She felt strangely relaxed, and allowed the warmth of his body to fight away the cold.

"You already know, don't you Sarah?" His voice echoed softly, ominously – but it was no longer unnerving. He held her with slightly more pressure – and she felt the stirrings of other feelings. Her breath caught in her throat, she began to feel too warm now.

"I can't let you have Toby." She clenched her eyes tightly, breathing his earthy, lovely, masculine scent. "I'll do anything you ask – just leave him be."

He released her, suddenly, cupping her chin in one hand. She was immobilized. "I already own you, dear child. The only thing that I cannot make you do is wish a child to me. I can convince you, perhaps?"

"No! Jareth – Your Majesty – please!" Sarah reluctantly released one hand from clasping the towel, gripping his arm. Her eyes pleaded with his.

A glimmer of strange emotion passed through those mismatched eyes that Sarah did not fail to see. His expression hardened then, considerably.

"I healed you, I cared for you, I have only, barely, humiliated you. I have allowed you so many opportunities to return to your family – all this after I granted your wish to return to the Labyrinth."

He pulled his hand from her grasp, instead taking hers. She gave a shocked cry, unfamiliar with this treatment from him.

"Sarah, my darling, I have only so much patience. I have not asked directly for you to bring Toby back. It is you who keeps fighting to return – I haven't the faintest idea why – when, if you'd just stayed in the first place, things could have been so wonderful."

Sarah shivered, this time not from the cold. Both of their bodies were taught with tension. "You gave me no choice!" Her protestation seemed to falter. "I had to save my brother! I was fifteen!"

Jareth scowled. "You're so clever, aren't you? Don't you know?"

Sarah worried her lip, biting back tears. "Don't…Your Majesty…please…"

"In the case that my previous declaration was not enough – maybe you were too young to understand – I love you Sarah."

The Goblin King gripped her tightly, pulling her close to him once more. This time, Sarah released her grip on the towel, and held him, her face buried in his chest.

The time seemed strange, at a standstill.

Sarah then noticed Jareth wasn't wearing gloves. His fingers, unclothed, placated her back, offering soft condolences. His breath was warm on her neck, and she allowed herself to be dead weight against him. Lips brushed her cheek gently and she felt the towel fall to the floor, as nothing now held it to her trembling body.

"I'm cold…" Her voice was soft. She added hastily, "..Your Majesty…"

"Jareth…" he spoke with another kiss. "Call me Jareth."

She offered her lips to him, and they shared another interminable moment.

"Where are we?" Her voice was foggy, but pleasant. "Is this another oubliette?"

He lifted her into his arms, and she clung feverishly. Jareth whispered, almost ruefully. "Yes – it is."

Before she realized the length of their journey, they had reached the bedchamber. The sky was that same, eerie purple-dusk glow, with stars darting across the sky. The Goblin King set her down, into the silken sheets. As he began to draw away, he felt her arms still there, holding to him.

"I know you will be watching me – no matter where you decide to go."

He nodded, grudgingly. "Yes…that's true."

"Stay with me."

It was a gentle command, but a command nonetheless. Jareth hurriedly undressed, and lay beside her. Sarah held onto him still, and pulled him closer to her, greedy for the heat his body was emanating.

With doting kisses, Jareth pulled Sarah to him, and watched her as she fell asleep. As her breathing rose and fell with rare, peaceful rhythm, he idly stroked her hair, a comfort more to himself, than his sleeping beauty.

* * *

**Jareth: Awww...c'mon 18 chapters, and NOTHING, not yet? throws Sarah's damp towel at me **


	19. Queen

**This is a re-upload of this chapter - I recieved several complaints, and I had to agree. This isn't too much more detailed, but I think it does a better job expressing the fluffy love between these two (which they deserve after all the crap I'm putting them through in Magic Mirror XD ) -- I am also updating old stories now so they all have a resolution - even if it isnt really "finished". I hope you enjoyed this!**

**Original Commentary: **

**Sorry for such a long wait you guys! I've got a number of excuses, only one of which I'll present to you, because it might be of interest. Along with this fanfic, I've also begun "Magic Mirror" a fanfiction based off of the poetry of Sylvia Plath. Unlike this one, its an Evil!Jareth fic, so if that's youre cup of tea, I'd love if you would R&R. **

**Meanwhile, this is a short chapter..but it was worth it. I hope. ;)**

**

* * *

  
**

Her dreams were wonderful.

Sarah awoke, arms looped around Jareth's neck, enjoying how he held her tightly, possessively. She sighed, face pressed to his chest.

"I'm dreaming…aren't I?" Sarah spoke softly, keeping her eyes shut, praying that the beauty of the moment wouldn't dissipate.

Jareth's voice tickled her skin where he spoke beside her ear. "I certainly hope not, precious thing."

She sighed, and buried her face more snugly against him. The sun poured in through the vast window, complimenting the warmth spreading through her. Time seemed suspended. As Sarah's mind wandered, she felt sudden heat as Jareth pulled her chin from his chest, and captured the gasp on her lips. Her lips parted, reaching for him. The room seemed alive with their energy, and she clung to his body tightly, his fingers digging into her skin with the same fervor. She shuddered as his teeth caught her lip and let out an audible breath. She finally opened her eyes, looking up slightly to see him, the sun shining like a halo behind him, reflecting in the silver blonde of his hair. He was magnificent, beautiful. No longer a prince of darkness.

"I've never seen you in the sunlight before…" She couldn't tear her gaze from him.

He smiled. "You've seen me, you just didn't want to."

She couldn't meet his eyes then. "I'm sorry…I was so young, I didn't know."

A gentle kiss. "I love you Sarah. I always have."

"I have always been drawn to you... " She kissed him this time, pulling herself up to meet his lips.

They shared a quiet moment, Sarah exploring the contours of his body. Her fingers traced the taut muscles of his back, and she found herself urged to press herself against him, now tightly, with anticipation. Jareth trailed kisses along her neck, and her hands found his hair, grasping it, and emitted a small gasp, as his teeth grazed her exposed collar bone. Sarah's fingers, tangled in his golden hair, clenched, as his own hands crept to her sides, sliding upwards, with tantalizing ease. Their lips met again, and Jareth gently moved, now above her. His weight pressed her against the soft material, comforting. The sun still shone, now illuminating both their bodies with incredible radiance.

"You're beautiful…" Jareth voice was quiet, but enough that Sarah could hear. She smiled.

"I was going to say the same thing." Her hand came to touch his cheek, as his trailed the line of her neck. He planted gentle kisses in the valley of her breasts, tongue flicking against the skin, teasing. With gentle insistence, his hands found her hips, positioned them below his own. At this, a concerned look flickered across Sarah's face, and after a shuddering breath, she closed her eyes, and brought herself to meet him. He gently spread her, and slowly, carefully broke the barrier between them. Sarah moaned, momentarily in pain. A flood of sensation followed in suit, and she felt the warmth that had been earlier creeping up in her stomach spread, quickly becoming unbearably hot. Now she whimpered, begging for more. As she tried to move against him in fervor, he held her still, forcing her to take his pace. Her muscles tensed and relaxed, beginning to spasm as he moved within her. She arched her head back, dark hair tangled against the satin of the sheets, exposing her neck.

Jareth held her firmly, gently, and moved with agonizing slowness to Sarah. Her fingers dug into the skin of his back, and he allowed himself to voice his intense pleasure. Anxious, Sarah met him, forcing his pace to hasten, and cried out, voicing their mutual ecstasy. As they moved in unison, the room was engulfed by sunlight, as if Jareth had swallowed the very sun itself, and now shone as the center of the world, as the center of everything. Sarah watched in awe, barely containing her pleasure. Her eyes glazed, absorbing the ethereal beauty of the Goblin King as he made love to her.

He watched her, though, with the same awed, fascinated stare, no longer the confident, no longer alone in his domain of experience.

But all too fast that heat enveloped them both. Sarah moaned, whimpered, clenched her fists, unable to express her pleasure fully, as she peaked. The room was awash in a flash of light, brilliant beyond words. The Labyrinth itself seemed to shudder, as the two met, coming together as one.

Sarah and Jareth lay together, unable to move, for several moments, their bodies entwined in a lover's embrace.

Jareth's voice, weak for the first time to her recollection, echoed quietly through the chamber. "You have become my Queen."


End file.
